Always The High School Way
by IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem
Summary: High school is hard enough before you throw a jealous ex-boyfriend into the mix.Will Kate Lanie,the boys and new kid Rick be able to survive and find love along the way. AU Rating will most likely change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N: I'd love for you to tell me if it is any good and if I should continue.

and please enjoy and feel free to follow me on Twitter DVNYPD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Okay you can do this Rick it's just a new school"Rick Rogers said to himself as he looked in the mirror. "Okay I can do this it's just my first day at a public school for the first time." Rick said to himself as he picked up his school bag and walked down the stairs.

"Are you nervous Richard?" Martha Rogers asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"A little but it's school how hard can it be ?"

"I guess you could look at that way"

"Okay Mother have a good day" Rick said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You too kido and good luck" Martha said as Rick run out the door. Rick then ran down the street to the bus stop.

* * *

><p>"Katie how do you feel about going back to school for the new year ?" her father Jim Beckett asked as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.<p>

"Not bad. Hopefully I'll get some good classes and hopefully I'll get some classes with Lanie , Ryan and Esposito" Kate replied

"Katie are you ready to go ?" Johanna Beckett asked her daughter 15 minutes later.

"Yep lets go" Kate said as she picked up her bag and walked out the door.

"Bye Katie have a good day and good luck, love you" Jim said

"You too dad, bye" Kate said as she walked out the door and jumped into the car next to her mother

"Are you looking forward to going back to school ?" Johanna asked

"Yeah kind of it will be good to see Lanie and the Boys again." Joanna asked

"I don't know I guess it's because there always together and there like brothers to me."

"Okay then"

"Okay Katie have a good day then" Joanna said as she pulled up at Kate's school.

"You too mom , love you" Kate said as she took off her seat belt and picked up her school bag.

"Love too Katie" Joanna said as Kate opened her door and jumped out of the car.

"Hey girl" a Latino girl with black hair yelled out as Kate walked in the school.

"Hey Lanie, how were your holidays?" Kate asked as she walked up to Lanie and gave her a hug.

"Good. How were yours ?"

"Not bad"

"Have you seen the boys yet ?"

"No not yet" Kate answered. Just as the words came out of Kate's mouth a white Irish boy with brown hair and blue eyes and Hispanic boy with brown eyes and buzzed black hair walked over.

"Hola Chica" the Hispanic boy said as he kissed Lanie's cheek.

"Hi Kate" the Hispanic boy said.

"Don't you hi Kate me, Esposito when did you start going out with Lanie ?" Kate asked Esposito as she stared him down.

"Since the start of the holidays" He replied sheepishly.

"Since the start of the holidays why didn't you tell me Lanie ?" asked as she turned to her best friend.

"Because I wanted to do it in person. I'm sorry girl"

"Did you know about this Kevin Ryan ?" Kate asked her Irish friend.

"Not until Espo told me this morning" Ryan answered.

"Okay you are forgiven, but Lanie the next time I don't tell you something big like this straight away you can't go all crazy on me, Okay?" Kate told her.

"Okay, but on another note how do you feel about seeing Josh after the break up ?"

"Yeah if he gives you any trouble you just tell me and Ryan and we will sort him out" Esposito told her.

"Yeah we will" Ryan added

"Okay I will Espo and I would be happy if I never have to see him again, it's not my fault that he can't handle the fact that he cheated and that it's over that's his problem" Kate told her friends.

"And by the way Javier I think it's cute when you and Ryan go all big brother on Kate" Lanie said.

"So do I " Kate added.

"Come on Lanie lets go to home room" Kate said as the bell rang.

"Okay lets go"

"Bye guys" Lanie and Kate said as they walked off.

"Come on bro we better go as well" Ryan said

Ryan and Esposito where half way down the hall before their home room when a boy with brown hair and blue eyes came running up to them. "Hi my name is Rick Rogers and I'm new here and I need to know where room D2 is could you please help me ?" Rick asked.

"D2 that's Kate and Lanie's home room isn't ?" Ryan asked Esposito.

"Yeah but it just Kate's though. Lanie's home room is D4. Okay bro I'll show you where to go. I'll see you in their Ry" Esposito said as he walked away with Rick.

"I'm Javier Esposito but you can call me Esposito " Esposito said as he held out his hand to Rick.

"Okay Esposito you already know my name so what this school like and what was the name of the other guy you were with ?" Rick asked as he shook Esposito's hand .

"The guy I was Kevin Ryan but most of us just call him Ryan and this place isn't all that bad it has it's bad qualities and good ones you know what I'm saying ?"

"Yeah"

"So what made you change schools ?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think.<p>

Danah


	2. Chapter 2

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N: I'd love for you to tell me if it is any good and if I should continue.

and please enjoy and feel free to follow me on Twitter DVNYPD.

* * *

><p><em>"The guy I was Kevin Ryan but most of us just call him Ryan and this place isn't all that bad it has it's bad qualities and good ones you know what I'm saying ?"<em>

_"Yeah"_

_"So what made you change schools ?_

Chapter 2

"I got kicked out for fighting" Rick answered

"If you don't mind me asking what were you fighting over ?" Esposito asked

"No I don't. Okay this is what happened, so this guy 2 years ahead of me heard some rumors about my mom sleeping around that weren't true and he then started to spread them around. When I found out I told me to stop and he wouldn't so I lost it and I hit him. I'm not proud of starting a fight with him but no one says stuff, like that about my mom true or not" Rick told him.

" I would of done the same thing if I was it your shoes and do you know what that tells me about you Rick ?" Esposito asked

"I don't know , what does that tell you about me ? "

" It tells me that you're the kind of guy that will do anything for the people that he cares about and that is a quality that you don't find in most people"

"Thank you man, I think is one of the nicest things anyone as said to me"

"Hey don't sweat it man"

"Yo Lanie, Kate wait up" Esposito yelled when he saw them walking just ahead of them. "Lanie, Kate this is Rick Rogers he just transferred here. Rick this is Lanie Parish my girlfriend and this is Kate Beckett she is like a sister to me and Ryan she is also in your home room." Esposito said

"Hi" Rick said as he shook both Lanie and Kate's hands.

"Kate could you please take Rick with you to your home room so I can get back to mine before the next bell rings please ? " Esposito asked giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Espo you know the puppy dog eyes don't work on me, but I will take Rick here to home room if he wants me to" Kate told him.

"Yes please will you take me ?" Rick asked

"Okay I'll take you with me"

"Okay I'll see you later bro, bye Kate , see you later Chica" Esposito said as he kissed Lanie on the cheek and turned and run off down the hall.

"Come on Rick we still have to walk down another few halls to get to our home rooms" Kate said as she gently pushed Rick to get his attention.

"You have the attention span of a Cockier-Spaniel don't you ?" Kate asked him

"Hey, but I think you might be right about me having a small attention span though?" Rick answered

"So what do you girls think of this place ?"

" It's not that bad. But I think this year will be better though because there are so many more classes to choose from this year" Kate answered

"Ditto that girl" Lanie added

"So you're going out with Esposito, how long has that been going on ?" Rick asked Lanie.

"Yes and since the start of the school holidays, why ?"

"No reason really I guess it's just the writer in me and the fact that you two seem so comfortable with each other" Rick explained.

A few minutes later Kate stopped and said as she pointed to the door on her right. "Rick this is D2 our home room."

"See you later Lanie" both Rick and Kate said as they walked into their home room.

"Rick this is our home room teacher MR Wolf, Mr Wolf this is Rick Rogers" Kate said as she pointed to each of them.

"Nice to met you Mr Rogers" Mr Wolf said as he held out his hand.

"Likewise Mr Wolf" Rick said as he shook his hand.

"Okay everyone please find a seat and sit down" Mr Wolf said as more people walked into the room.

"Oh god he as more similarities to a puppy than I first thought . He follows like one and he has those big blue puppy dog eyes that I could get lost in. Wait did I just think that about a guy I just met." Kate thought to herself as she sat down and Rick followed her and sat down next to her.

"So Kate has anyone ever told you that you have the most amazing eyes? " Rick asked her after they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"She didn't know what to say. This wasn't her she is Kate Beckett and Kate Beckett always knows what to sat and she doesn't freeze up when a boy gives her a complement. Especially one she just met. But he is easily one of the most handsome boys that she has met and he does have the most magnificent blue puppy dog eyes that she has ever seen. Wait she can't keep thinking things like this about a boy I just met" Kate thought

"No they haven't" Kate said when she finally found her voice again.

"Well they should have because you do"  
>"Have you got your time table yet ?"<p>

"Yeah I got when I first got here this morning , but Mr James told me to come back after I went to home room, so he could give me a tour or something"

"Okay then, what do you have first? "

" Math with..." Rick trailed off as he pulled his time table out of his pocket "Mr King" Rick said as he looked at his time table.

"Hey I meant to ask Mr James but whats with the week A and week B thing ?"

"Well this is week A so next week is B and it just keeps going back and forth like that " Kate answered just as the bell rang.

"Okay Rick I'll guess I'll see you in maths"

"Okay, good at least I'll know one person in my first class. I'll see you their then" Rick said as he walked out the door.

"Rick wait do you know where you're going ?" Kate yelled as she stepped out the door.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks" 

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think.<p>

And I just want to say thank to everyone who as left reviews, alerts and favorites it really means alot to me.

Danah


	3. Chapter 3

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N: I'd love for you to tell me if it is any good and if I should continue.

and please enjoy and feel free to follow me on Twitter DVNYPD.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, good at least I'll know one person in my first class. I'll see you their then" Rick said as he walked out the door.<em>

_"Rick wait do you know where you're going ?" Kate yelled as she stepped out the door._

_"Yeah I'm good. Thanks"_

Chapter 3

"Hey Lanie what do you have ?" Kate yelled when she saw Lanie walk out of her home room.

"Maths with Mr King, you ? " Lanie asked

"Same, so does Rick"

"How do you know what classes the new boy's in ?" a smirking Lanie asked

"Because I asked him"

"Speaking of the new boy, he was fine " Lanie said as she and Kate started to walk down the hallway that their class was in.

"Lanie you have a boyfriend remember"

"I know I do but you don't and don't tell me that you didn't cheek him out"

"I will admit that he is um..." Kate trailed off . "Hot ,cute has a nice ass and puppy dog eyes that are magnificent" Kate thought

"Earth to Kate, where did you go just now ?" Lanie asked her best friend.

"What no where"

"Yeah right girl" Lanie replied as they walked into their maths classroom.

* * *

><p>"Did you find your way alright Mr Rogers ?" Mr James asked as Rick when he walked into his office.<p>

"Yeah"

"Well I have talked to all of your teachers and they know who you are and that you are coming. So if you are late to class just tell them you got lost, Okay ?" Mr James asked.

"Okay can I go now ?"

"Yes. I'll show you to your first class. What do you have ?"

"Maths with Mr King" Rick answered

"Okay then lets go" Mr James said as he led Rick out the door of his office.

* * *

><p>"Class this is Rick Rogers he's new here so be nice to him and make him feel welcome" Mr King said when Rick got to class.<p>

"Hey" Rick said as he sat down next to Kate. "Hey Esposito" Rick said when he saw him sitting two seats down from Kate.

"Hey bro, Ry this is Rick Rogers from this morning. Rick this is my best friend Kevin Ryan" Esposito said as he pointed at Rick and Ryan.

"Hi" Rick and Ryan said at the same time as shook hands across the table.

"Okay class please be quite now" Mr King said two minutes later.

"So what's this teacher like ?" Rick asked Kate

"I don't know but from what I've heard he can be a real ass so shut up, so we don't get it to trouble"

"Such a little rule follower Kate Beckett I never pegged you for the type" Kate just rolled her eyes at Rick's comment and continued to watch the teacher.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the classroom Josh felt the anger and jealousy rise in him at the new kid.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you ever have any fun Kate" Rick asked<p>

"Shut up Rick. I really don't want to get a detention"

"Come on what teacher in their right mind would put you on detention ?"

"You'd be surprised" .

"You two be quite over there" Mr King told them

"See I told you, you'd get us in trouble Rick" Kate whispered

"Sorry" Rick whispered

"Will you two both shut up, I mean it's cute that you two are getting along and all, but I really suck at maths and I really need to listen to what he's saying not you two. So could you two please shut up" Lanie said as she gave them a slightly evil look.

"Sorry Lanie" both Rick and Kate said.

"She scares me a little bit" Rick murmured to Kate.

"Well she scare me a little too so shut up"

"Kate are you any good at maths ?" Rick asked when Mr Wolf had finally finished talking.

"Yes but I'm not going to help you"

"Why not ?" Rick whined

"Because you should have been listening"

"But I was, I just don't get it"

"Sure you were Rick" Kate said. She then looked back down at her work.

"I was so " Rick whined

"Kate please just help him" Ryan and Esposito said as they both looked up from their work.

"Girl just help the poor guy" Lanie whispered to Kate.

"Please Kate, I really don't get it please help me" Rick asked as he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Kate looked up at him and into his big blue puppy dog eyes and she just couldn't say no. "Okay" Kate said

"Thank you" Rick said as Kate picked up her pen and started to show Rick what to do.

"Okay class you can start to pack up now" Mr King told the class 35 minutes later.

"Yo Rick what do you have next ?" Esposito asked

"Um...P.E with Mr wolf" Rick answered after looking at his time table.

"So do me and Ryan".

"Kate is Mr Wolf the P.E teacher the same guy as our home room teacher ?" Rick asked

"Yeah it is, looks like we have another class together"

"Hey Chica what do you have next ?" Esposito asked

"The same as you guys"

"Come on guys lets go" Rick said as he stood up.

"Right behind you bro. Come on Ryan" Esposito said as he got up and made his way to the door with Rick and Ryan. "See you there girls" Esposito called over his shoulder as they walked out.

"He really does have nice butt he as nice legs as well" Kate thought to herself as she watched Rick walk out the door.

"Kate,Kate, Earth to Kate" Lanie yelled.

"Uh. What Lanie ?"

"Where did you go?"

"No where, what are you talking about?" Kate asked as she and Lanie walked out of the class and started to walk down the hall.

"Don't play dumb with me Kate I was you cheeking Rick's ass out as he walked away"

"I don't know what your talking about Lanie"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think.<p>

And I just want to say thank to everyone who as left reviews, alerts and favorites it really means alot to me.

Danah


	4. Chapter 4

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N: I'd love for you to tell me if it is any good and if I should continue.

and please enjoy and feel free to follow me on Twitter DVNYPD.

* * *

><p><em>"Kate,Kate, Earth to Kate" Lanie yelled.<em>

_"Uh. What Lanie ?"_

_"Where did you go?"_

_"No where, what are you talking about?" Kate asked as she and Lanie walked out of the class and started to walk down the hall._

_"Don't play dumb with me Kate I was you cheeking Rick's ass out as he walked away"_

_"I don't know what your talking about Lanie_

Chapter 4

"Come on Kate we have to go and get changed. Did you bring a change of clothes ?" Lanie asked

"Yes I did,remember I got my new timetable on my last day"

"Oh yeah I remember now. So came on lets go and get changed" Lanie said as she grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her to the change rooms.

* * *

><p>"Rick how did you know to bring a change of clothes if you only got your time time this morning?" Ryan asked as he Rick and Esposito walked out of the change rooms.<p>

"I didn't I just brought them just in case"

"You're very smart aren't you" Esposito said in a sarcastic tone of voice as he clapped a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"I thought it was better to be safe than sorry" Rick said as they sat down on

the wooden benches to wait for the teacher and the girls.

"How long will Kate and Lanie take to get changed?" Rick asked

"I guess five to six minutes" Ryan said

"Yeah something like that but we don't know we've never had P.E with them before" Esposito added

"So how long have you two known each other?"

"Since what year six , so that's three almost four years right Ry"

"Yeah that's about right" Ryan agreed

"Here the girls are now" Esposito said as he moved his head toward the girls change rooms where Lanie and Kate were walking out.

"How dose someone manage to make a T-shirt, shorts and sneakers look so beautiful, man she looks just as good with her hair up as she dose with it down .And that light green shirt just makes her eyes look even more magnificent then they were before. And those legs in those shorts they look as if they could go on for ever." Rick thought to himself as he ran his eyes over Kate's body as she came into his line of site.

"Ricky you should really close your mouth before you start to catch fly's " Kate said when she caught him checking her out.

"What?... Oh yeah , right sorry" Rick said as he turned bright res from being busted checking Kate out.

"You got busted bro" both Ryan and Esposito whispered in a sing- song tone of voice.

"Shut up, like you never been caught checking a girl out" Rick said

* * *

><p>"See girl I told you he liked you" Lanie said<p>

"Lanie I only caught him checking me out, that dose not mean he likes me"

"If he doesn't like you why did he sit next to you in class then?"

"Because he doesn't know anyone else Lanie"

"He knows Jav and he could sat next to him and Ryan but he didn't he sat next to you and he asked you for help. And just now you caught him checking you out and I know you like him because in the space of an hour and half I have caught you checking him out once and I caught you going off in to some sort of day dream just after be around him"

"Whatever you said Lanie"

"You know I'm right Kate and he seems to be a nice guy and from what Esposito as said about him I think he might be a good guy for you and he is fine .So why don't you just see were it goes with him"

"Can we just drop it Lanie .I'll admit that he is fine but Lanie we barely know him"

"Okay I'll drop it if you agree to get to know him because you know I'm right and whats the harm it getting to know him?"

"Okay your right but only on the getting to know him part ,now can we please drop it ?"

"Okay we can"

"Can everyone please come and sit down on the fool in the middle of the room" Mr wolf said when everyone had come out of the change rooms.

"As some of you may know I'm Mr Wolf and I'll be your P.E teacher for the rest of the year" Mr Wolf told them "In this class you will be doing exercise no excuses" Mr Wolf told the class.

"Great" Rick muttered

"What don't you like to do sports ?" Kate asked from her spot next to him, Lanie was next to her and Esposito was next to her and Ryan was on Rick other side.

"It's not that I don't like it I actually love some sports and running it's just I'm not very good at most sports and at my old school I used to cop hell for it and it made me hate doing all sports" Rick explained

"Well your at a new school now and it's time to start over"

"Yeah and if anyone gives you hell you tell me and Ry and we'll help you sort them out. Right Ry?" Esposito said

"Yep" Ryan agreed

"Thanks guys. I don't know you guys were listening"

"We were all listening and I for one think that kids can be very cruel" Lanie told him.

"Yeah they really can be" Kate added

"Yeah" Ryan, Esposito and Rick said at the same time.

"So Mr Wolf what are we doing today ?" Ryan asked

"Today were going to start by doing four laps around the football field and then we'll play couple games of dodge ball" Mr Wolf told the class

"Good that's something I can do" Rick told Kate

"So are you any good at running ?" Kate asked

"I'm alright , I'm not the best but I'm not the worst either. What about you are you any good ?"

"I'm Pretty good"

"I bet you five dollars that I'll finish before you" Rick challenged

"Your on"

"Come on let's go now before everyone else gets out there"

"Okay, see you out there guys" Kate said as she stood up.

"Why are yous going out there now ?" Ryan asked

"Because Rick bet me that he could out run me " Kate explained

"Oh" Ryan said

"You're in for it now bro" Esposito told him

"You guys have never seen me run, how do you know I can't beat her ?"

"Because we've seen Kate run" Esposito answered

"Yeah I've seen her run faster then guys twice her size" Ryan told him

"Okay then guys wish me luck then" Rick said

"Your not scared are you Ricky ?" Kate asked

"No, lets go" Rick said as he started to walk toward the door.

"Good luck" Ryan, Lanie and Esposito yelled as Rick and Kate walked out the door.

"Who do you thinks going to win ?" Lanie asked

"Kate" both Ryan and Esposito said

"Hey Esposito" Josh yelled

"What do you want Josh ?" Esposito asked in aggravated tone of voice.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think.<p>

And I just want to say thank to everyone who as left reviews, alerts and favorites it really means alot to me.

Danah


	5. Chapter 5

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N please tell me if it is any good and if I should continue I would love it

and enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>"What do you want Josh ?" Esposito asked in aggravated tone of voice<em>

Chapter 5

"What's going on with the new kid and Kate ?" Josh asked

"What's it got to do with you Josh ?" Ryan asked as he and Esposito stood up

"Just answer the question " Josh told them.

"No" both Ryan and Esposito replied

"Why not ?"

"Because nothing in Kate's life as anything to do with you any more" Ryan told him

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on with the new kid and Kate?"  
>"Are you thick-skulled or something ?" Ryan asked<p>

"No" Josh said in a duh tone of voice

"Then what don't you under stand about the fact that she broke up with you because you cheated. Therefore nothing in her life as anything to do with you any more" Esposito told him.

"Come on boys he's not worth it and we have laps to run" Lanie said as she placed her hands on Ryan and Esposito's shoulders and gently guided them out the door. Leaving Josh standing there with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

><p>"See I told you I wasn't that bad of a runner" Rick commented<p>

"Yeah your not that bad"

Ever since they had started running 5 minutes ago Rick had been right up next to Kate. They had now just started their fourth lap and he was still keeping up with her.

"So what happens if we both cross the finish line at the same time ?" Rick asked

"Don't worry about that Ricky, I know I'm gonna win any way"

"Just a little sure of your self aren't you Kate" Rick commented

"Yes I am " Kate said as she took off full speed crossing the finish line 2 minutes later.

"How much do you run?" Rick asked as he crossed the line only a minute after Kate.

"At least five times a week some times six. How much do you run ?"  
>"At least four to five times a week. Hey look the boys and Lanie have just started running" Rick said as he pointed out were Lanie and the boys had started running.<p>

"Before I forget here is your money" Rick said as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out a five dollar note and handed it to Kate .

"Thank you" Kate said as she took the money from Rick

"I see you won Kate" Esposito said as he run across the finish line.

"Yeah I did but Rick put up a good fight though"

"Thanks"

"So who won?" Ryan asked as he come to stop next to them.

"I did"  
>"Kate did" Esposito and Kate told him at the same time.<p>

"See I told you bro" Esposito told Ryan

"Hey I said Kate would win as well" Ryan deafened

"Who won ?" Lanie asked 2 minutes later when she had finished running her laps.

"Kate did"  
>"Kate did"<br>"Kate did"

"I did"

Rick , Ryan , Esposito and Kate said at the same time.

"Girl did you kick his ass ?"  
>"Only in the last 100 meters or so, other than that we were neck a neck right Rick?" Kate asked<p>

"Right but I gave you a run for your money right?"

"Yes Rick you gave me a run of my money" Kate told him

"Good"

"It's so cute when you two do that" Lanie said

"Do what ?" they both asked

" Start having your own conversation pretending like on one else around" Lanie told them

"We so did not do that Lanie" Kate told her.

"Yes you do"

"No we don't"

"Do they always do this? " Rick asked Ryan and Esposito

"Yes" they both told him

"How long can they go on like that for?" Rick asked after watching Kate and Lanie continue bicker for about five minutes.

"Who knows probationary till Mr Wolf tells us to come inside for dodge ball" Ryan answered

"Okay class time to come inside for dodge ball" Mr Wolf yelled three minutes later

"Okay class I need you to get into teams of ..." Mr Wolf trailed off as he counted the class. "Okay there as 24 of yous, so can you please get into teams of 12" Mr Wolf told the class

"Okay are you guys ready?"

"Yes" The hole class yelled.

"Okay Esposito and Josh can you guys please come forwarded, You two can start. Esposito head or Tails" Mr wolf asked

"Tails"

Mr wolf took a coin out of his pocket and flipped in the air and then caught it in his other hand.

"Okay Tails it is, Esposito your side can start" Mr Wolf told them

Five minutes later it was down to Rick, Kate , Ryan and Esposito on one side and on the other side was Josh and a guy named JD.

Josh picked up a ball and thew it at Rick's head the ball just missed Rick's head by a half of a centimeter. "What with that guy he as been aim for me the hole game" Rick said

"That's Josh. He's Kate's ex and I think he might be a little bit jealous of you" Esposito whispered to Rick

"Why would he be jealous of me ?"

"Probably because you're hanging around with Kate but don't worry about him okay?"  
>"Okay" Rick said as a ball few passed him and hit Ryan and Just after that another one went straight passed him and Esposito and hit Kate.<p>

Six minutes later it was down to just Rick and Josh. Rick picked up the ball that Josh had just thrown at him and he throw it at Josh with every thing he had in him and the ball hit Josh square in the chest. Just as the ball hit Josh the bell rang for recess.

"Good game guys you can all go and get changed and then go out to recess" Mr Wolf told the class

"You did good Rick" Kate said she patted him on the back as she and Lanie walked pass him and the boy on their way to the change rooms.

Rick felt his heart speed up as Kate placed a hand on his back and he was scared that the other maybe able to hear it was beating so fast.

"Yeah you did good" Lanie added

"Thank you girls" Rick told them.

"Your welcome" they both told him they then turned and walked into the change rooms.

"There right you did good bro. You got the guy that had been aiming for you the hole game" Esposito told him as he clapped him on Rick's shoulder.

"Yeah good going on beating Josh man" Ryan said as he patted him on the back

"Good game man" Rick said as Josh walked passed them.

"Whatever, you only won by a lucky shot and it was a one off and it will never happen again so don't get use to it" Josh said as he walked away.

"Man is he always that way?" Rick asked

"Yeah he is normally like that but normally he's not that bad" Ryan answered

"Okay guys lets go and get changed then you guys can show me were I can get some food" Rick said as they walked into the change rooms.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Rick start to show his soft side to Kate<p>

Thanks for reading and all of reviews, alerts and favorites.

Danah.


	6. Chapter 6

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N please tell me if it is any good and if I should continue I would love it if you do

and enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay guys lets go and get changed then you guys can show me were I can get some food" Rick said as they walked into the change rooms.<em>

Chapter 6

"So what the food like here?" Rick asked when they met up with the girls after they had all got changed.

"It's not bad for cafeteria food" Lanie told him

"Do you have to pay for it or is food part of the school fees ?" Rick asked

"You have to any snack foods that you want now but lunch is free" Kate told him

"Can I have a packet of chicken chips? Do you guys want anything ?" Rick asked as pulled out his wallet and handed the cafeteria lady a 5 dollar bill.

"No I'm good"

"Me too"

"I'm good thanks" Esposito , Ryan and Lanie told him

"Do you want anything Kate ?"

"I'm going to get a can of coke but I'll pay for it myself" Kate told him

"How much is a can of coke?" Rick whispered to Lanie who was standing right next to him.

"2 dollars"

"Maybe if I buy her a can of coke out of the kindness of my heart she might start to like me as much as I like her." Rick thought

"Here take this money and don't let that girl over there pay for her can of coke under any circumstances don't let her pay for it alright? "Rick asked as handed the cafeteria lady two 1 dollar bills and discreetly pointed to Kate who was at the back of the line with seven other kids in front of her.

"Okay will do sweetie" The cafeteria lady told him

"Thank you um … sorry I didn't get your name"

"You can call me Kiara"

"Well then thank you Kiara

"What are you up to Rick? " Lanie asked

"I'm just trying to do something nice for her "

"Okay, but why?"

"Because I like her and I want her to like me as well so I thought if I do something nice and small it might be a good start"

"Maybe Jav was right Rick is a nice guy and he is fine ,very sweet and he clearly likes Kate and he seem to have good intentions but I better warn him just in case" Lanie thought

Alright then, just so you know if you are plying with my girl I will make you hurt and then I'll tell Ryan and Esposito and they will make you hurt. Understood ?" Lanie asked

"Understood" Rick replied

"What are you two whispering about ?" Esposito asked them

"Nothing" both Lanie and Rick said

"Your not trying to steal my girl are you Rick ?"

"No , I would never try to take a friends girl like that" Rick told him

"Good to know"

"Don't you trust me Jav ?" Lanie asked him

"What? Of course I do Chica,i was just mucking around with Rick here" Esposito told her as he pointed his thumb at Rick.

"Hey, Ryan can you go and tell Kate where we are going to sit?" Lanie asked

"Okay but where are we sitting?"

"See that table over there in the far corner " Rick said as he pointed to it

"Okay" Ryan said. He then waked over to where Kate was.

"Hey Kate we will met you at that table over there okay?" Ryan asked as he pointed to the table.

"Okay thank you Ryan, I'll see you over there" .With that Ryan turned on his heal and walked over to the table.

* * *

><p>"Can I please have a can of coke?" Kate asked when it was finally her turn<p>

"Here you go" Kiara said as she hand her the coke "It's already been payed for love" Kiara told Kate when she tried to hand the money for her coke.

"Oh okay thanks"

"It must have been Rick that was sweet of him. But why would a guy I only met this morning buy me a can if coke maybe Lanie was right. Like she was right about me cheeking him out and liking him not that I'd ever tell her that though " Kate thought to herself as she started to walk over to the table where everyone was.

Rick watched as Kate got her can of coke and he watched as the realization hit her and a small smile graced her beautiful face. He watched as she spotted them at the table where they said they would be she then started to walk over to them. Rick made eye contact with Kate when she took the seat next to him and he figured that he should say something to her or ask her something. "Hey Kate what do you have next ?"

"Now how should I play this I could ask him about the drink now or I could ask him later or not at all. I think I'm gonna just leave it for now" Kate thought

"I wonder if she'll say anything about the drink" Rick wondered

"I have biology then law what about you ?"

"Same what about you guys ?" Rick asked

"I have Spanish and Advanced Biology " Lanie told him

"Your doing Biology and Advanced Biology this year ?" Kate asked her

"Yeah. I figured why not"

"You guys busy this weekend?" Rick asked Ryan and Esposito

"No"

"No why?" Ryan asked

"I was thinking you might like to come to my place while my mom is out and we could play some video games ?"

"What type of games ?" Esposito asked

"Madden, all of the COD games and Guitar Hero just to name a few"

"Sweet , we'll be there just tell us a time" Ryan told him with excitement evident in his voice.

"About 12 o'clock "

"That reminds me Kate are you still coming shopping with me on Saturday ?" Lanie asked

"Yeah I have to find something that will look good"

"You don't need new clothes to make you look good Kate you already look good girl"

"Yeah I do need new clothes"

"Whatever you say Kate"

"I think that you'd look beautiful and hot in anything" Rick whispered into Kate's ear

"Thanks Rick" Kate said as a large smile broke out on her face. Kate then saw a lager boyish smile break out on Rick's face.

Kate turned her face away from Rick when she felt the blush starting to rise in her cheeks

"You got talent Bro , no one I mean no one make Beckett blush like that she might really like you" Esposito whispered to Rick as he lend across the table to avoid being heard by Lanie and Kate.

"Thanks I think"

* * *

><p>"That new kid is really starting to get on my nerves , first he starts hitting on Kate then he beats me at dodge ball I mean dodge ball is my game and then he try's to be all nice about it" Josh though to himself as he felt the jealousy rise in him as he watched Rick whisper something to Kate then a large smile broke out on her face and she then started to blush that just made Josh want to hit Rick even more.<p>

"Josh, Josh , earth to Josh" CJ one of Josh's close friends yelled

"What ?" Josh snapped

"What were you think about so intently?"

"Just how muck I dislike the new kid and how much I want to hit him"

"What have you got against him?"  
>"He keeps hitting on Kate"<br>"So what. You guys broke up"

"So what . I just want another chance"  
>"Well Josh your not going to get one"<p>

"Great friend you are"

"Just face the facts Josh you and Kate are over"

"Whatever you say, but just you wait I'll get her back"

"If you said so"

* * *

><p>"Now if I can just get Josh to back off a bit maybe I might get a chance to ask Kate out. I mean I have liked her since before she was going out with Josh but she never really liked me but I will get my chance to ask her out" CJ thought to himself<p>

* * *

><p>"See you guys in Law and I will see you at lunch Lanie" Kate tells them as the bell goes off.<p>

"Okay see you guys later" Lanie , Ryan and Esposito said as Rick and Kate start walking to their class.

"So will you be my partner and sit next to me in biology?" Rick asked as he and Kate started walking towards the biology class rooms.

"Why can't you be partners with someone else?"

"Because I don't know anyone else and I want you to be partner in they are needed please?" Rick begged as he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and all of reviews, alerts and favorites.<p>

Danah.


	7. Chapter 7

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N I'm l bit nervous about this Chapter so if you could please tell me if it is any good and if I should continue I would love it

and enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>"Because I don't know anyone else and I want you to be partner in they are needed please?" Rick begged as he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.<em>

Chapter 7

"I really wish he would stop giving me the puppy dog eyes his eyes are just so blue and cute that I can't said no to them" Kate thought

"Okay I'll be your partner"

"Thank you, Thank you Kate you wont regret this" Rick told her as he did a little happy dance outside of their biology classroom.

"I will if you keep doing that, now lets go inside" Kate said as she walked into the classroom and just like a faithful little puppy Rick followed Kate into the room and sat down next to her.

"So do you know who we have?" Rick asked

"Um... I think we have miss Cooper"  
>"Cooper that would make a good name for the new character in my story"<p>

"You write?"

"Yeah I mentioned in before you mustn't for been listening to me"

"Oh yeah I remember now, what type of things do you write?"

"All types of things but mostly murder mysteries, what types of things do you like to read ?"

"Pretty much anything but I do like a good murder mystery. So what is your new story about?" Kate asked him

"Well I've only got a plot and daft for the first chapter for this one because I just finished my last one two weeks ago but any way here is the plot . So there is a woman that got murdered with a pen and yes it can happen. It happened in New York, Detective Copper and his partner who I am yet to name and their team have to find out who killed her and there will be a secret lover and boyfriend both of which have no alibi for her murder"

"That sounds like a really good plot Rick let me know how it goes" Kate tells him.

"Okay class quieten down please, my name is miss Copper and will be teaching you Biology this year , now can anyone tell me what Biology is" Miss Copper asked. "Yes you in the front, what's your name?" she asked

"Rick Rogers"

"Okay Rick what is Biology?"

"Biology is the study of living organisms that are divided into many fields such as Anatomy and Animals and many other things " Rick told her.

"Thank you Rick that was very good, Okay class constituting that it is your first day back I'm going to give you guys some very simple work. So please turn to page 104 and 105 in the text book that is coming around and copy out the five paragraphs and do the copy and complete" Miss Copper told the class.

"So this is easy but ooh so boring what do you say we make things a little more interesting uh?" Rick asked as he put his pen down and pushed his books away from himself but not so far away from himself so it looked as if he was still working of the teacher happened to glance in his direction.

"Interesting how?" Kate asked as she placed her pen down no top of her work book. Kate had written two and a half paragraphs and Rick had written a line more that her.

"What about a little bet ?"

"Okay but what are the stakes?"

"If I finish all of the work first you have to let me take you to lunch on Sunday but a place of my choice and time but if you you win you still have to let me take you out on Sunday, but you get the choice of the place and time and I give you ten dollars for beating me. So what do you say is it a bet or not?" Rick asked

"Is he really asking me out. I mean we only just met today, Lanie must be right he really must like me. I mean first he buys me a coke and now this. And I actually think that I like him and my gut is telling me what harm can it do it's just lunch so going to do it" Kate thought to herself.

Rick really hoped she'd say yes to the bet so even is he lost he would still get to take her out and then he'd have the chance to prove to her that he really was a good guy. And then maybe just maybe she'd give him a chance to be her everything.

* * *

><p>Next time: Who win the bet and What do Lanie and the Boys said about the bet.<p>

Thanks for reading and all of reviews, alerts and favorites it means alot to me.

Danah.


	8. Chapter 8

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N: I want to say thank to everyone who as left reviews, alerts and favorites it means alot to me.

and please tell me what you think of this chapter and enjoy

* * *

><p><em>Rick really hoped she'd say yes to the bet so even is he lost he would still get to take her out and then he'd have the chance to prove to her that he really was a good guy. And then maybe just maybe she'd give him a chance to be her everything.<em>

Chapter 8

"Okay it's a bet if I get to pick the time ether way" Kate told him.

"She said yes. I can't believe she said yes. Yay me" Rick thought to himself as he barely rearrested the argue to do a happy dance in the middle of the room .

"Did I just say I'd go to lunch with Rick Rogers I guy I just met this morning. But It's to late to back out now not that I really want to anyway." Kate thought

"Okay it's a deal if that means you'll do it" Rick told her

"It does, so on three we'll start okay"  
>"Okay but is it 1,2,3 and go on the three or is it 1,2,3 and go after the three?"<p>

"Seriously Rick?"  
>"What I want to know all the rules so I get it right , I don't want to lose over a little thing like when to start" Rick defended<p>

"Okay It's 1,2,3 and go on the three, you think you can handle that?"

"Yes!"

"So on 3, 1,2,3" Kate said as she picked up her pen and started to write. 2 seconds later Rick picked up his pen and pulled his books back in front of himself and started to write.

20 minutes later Rick had written four paragraphs and a line. Kate had written four paragraphs and a half of a line.

"How much more have you got to do?" Rick asked

"A paragraph and a half and the copy and complete. You ?"

"About the same"  
>"So what happens if the bell rings before nether of us finish? Kate asked<p>

"Then I guess it comes down to who as the most finished , deal ?"

"Deal but only if the bell rings and nether of us has finished"

"Hey Miss Copper how much longer to the bell ?" Rick asked

"About 25 minutes"

23 minutes later Rick put his pen down and pushed his books away from himself. He then looked at Kate who was still writing.

"Yay I win !" Rick exclaimed

"What you finished?"

"Yep. So what time on Sunday?"

"How about you pick me up at 5:00?

"Okay. Buy you're going to have to give me your address so I know where to pick you up from"

"Oh yeah here you go" Kate said as she gave him a piece of paper with her address on it.

"Thanks"

"So where are were are we going on Sunday?"

"I'm not telling it's a surprise"

"Come on Rick tell me where we are going" Kate all but wined as the bell rang.

"Okay class you can all go now and thank you for being so good in class" Miss

Cooper told them

"No Kate it is going to be a surprise and you will find out on Sunday" Rick told her as they walk out of the class.

"Rick look there's Lanie and the boys"

"Are Lanie and the boys so close to us I thought they had a different class to us"

"Because Spanish is right across from our class"

"Oh"

"Hey Lanie wait up" Kate yelled out

"Hey Lanie can we walk ahead of the boy till we get to your class there's something I need to talk to you about" Kate asked Lanie when she and Rick got to her and the boys.

"Sure girl" Lanie told her as they started to walk ahead of Rick and the boys.

"What did you do?" Ryan asked

"I didn't do anything"  
>"Then why did Kate want to talk to Lanie all by herself then?" Esposito asked<p>

"I won a bet"  
>"What was the bet?" Ryan asked<p>

"The bet was if finished all the work first I got to take her out on Sunday and if she won I still got to take her but she got to choose the place " Rick explained

"And she agreed?" both Ryan and Esposito asked shock evident in their voices.

"Yep, but only if after I agreed that no matter who won she still got to pick the time"

"Really" Esposito asked

"Yes really"

"Okay. But just so you know you stuff her around and you hurt her we will hurt you got that" Esposito told him

"He's right we will hurt you if you hurt her"

"Okay guys I get it but I would never hurt her not on intentionally anyway"

"How can you say that for sure you only just met her today?" Ryan asked

"I really like her and I know this is going to sound cheesy but I have never felt this way about a girl before and there is no way in hell that I'm going to stuff that up okay guys?"

"Okay but we will be watching you" Esposito said and Ryan nodded his head in argument.

"so are we good now?" Rick asked

"Yep we are all good" both of them answered

"So where are you taking her?" Ryan asked

"No I am not going to tell you"

"Why"

"Because Kate knows you guys really well and she knows how to make you guys break and she really wants to know where I'm taking her and I told her that it is going to be a surprise" Rick explained

"So tell us and we will tell her that we didn't ask you where your taking her" Esposito told him

Rick the scrubbed his face with hands and let out a long deep breath he then answered " Okay but if you tell her I will make you guys pay. So there is this burger joint called Remeys but it dose have hole lot more that burgers and they do the best shakes in New York"

"That sounds great man, Kate will love it" Esposito told him

When Esposito told Rick this he again rearrested argue to do a happy dance in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

><p>"So what did he do ?" Lanie asked<p>

"Who ?" Kate asked

"Rick"

"What makes you think he did something?"

"Well you just came out of a class with him and you need to talk to me without the boys. So he must of done something, what was it ?"

"He won the beat we made"

"And what was the bet?"

"The bet was id he won he fit to take me out to a place of his choice and if won he still got to take me got but I got to pick the place and he would also give me 10 bucks for beating him"

Two seconds after Kate told Lanie about the bet Lanie let out a loud squeal of delight.

* * *

><p>"I guess Kate just told Lanie about the bet and agreeing to go out with you" Esposito said as they heard Lanie let out a loud squeal.<p>

"Is she going to kill me now ?" Rick asked as a scared expression appeared on his face.

"Are you okay bro, you're looking a little bit pale there" Ryan asked

"Yeah Lanie she just scares me a little bit. So Esposito is she going to kill me or do anything along those lines to me ? "

"No she'll probably just scream like that again and she'll give you a talking to like we did but other than that you'll be fine"

"Great that's all I need another talking to from Lanie. I mean she was frighting enough the first time. But on the plus side I get to go out with Kate and that is so worth it. But I still have no idea why I feel so strongly about a girl I just met but I don't care what the reason is because I really like this feeling. And I really like her so I'm just going to suck up my scared feelings and just go with the other feelings I'm have about her and not about how scared I am about Lanie and what she might do to me and see where it goes" Rick thought

* * *

><p>"Geez Lanie did you have do that?" Kate asked as she looked around at all of the people that were staring at them<p>

"Yes. Girl you just agreed to go out on a date with Rick Rogers the new kid"

"And ?"  
>"It's so not like you, so do you really like him then?"<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading<p>

Danah


	9. Chapter 9

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N I'm a little bit nervous about this Chapter so if you could please tell me if it is any good and if I should continue I would love it

and enjoy and feel free to follow me on Twitter DVNYPD.

* * *

><p><em>"It's so not like you. So do you really like him then?"<em>

Chapter 9

"Yes Lanie I really like him I don't know why it's just something about him and I just met him and I already like him more than I ever liked Josh" Kate told her

Just after Kate said those words she felt her cheeks heat up and her cheeks started to turn bright red.

"You must really like him cause I have never seen you act like this over a guy before and I have never seen a guy make you blush like that I mean just the thought of him make you blush. So when are you two going out?"

"We're going out on Sunday at 5:00"

"Good that means you and me can go shopping on Saturday and we can get something hot to wear. So were are you two going?"

"I don't know he won't tell me but you'll come over before I have to go on Sunday right?"

"Of course, okay girl I'll see you at lunch" Lanie said as they come to a stop outside of Lanie's classroom. Just as Lanie said that the boys and Rick walked up to them.

"Okay Lanie"

"So is it save for us to be here now?" Rick asked

"Yes. Come on guys we still have to get to our class before the bell rings again" Kate told them. Kate, Rick, Ryan and Esposito then started to walk away and just as they rounded the corner almost out of Lanie's eye sight she yelled out "We still have to have a little talk about this new development Rick"

"Have fun with that Ricky" Kate commented in a teasing tone of voice

"Is she going to kill me?"

"Maybe Ricky"

"Seriously Kate is she going to hurt me?" Rick asked as he made eye contact with Kate

When their eyes met his deep blue puppy dog and sea like eyes mixed with her bright greed orbs. As Kate searched his deep blue eyes she found that he really was scared of the fact that Lanie may try and kill him. So she decided that she would put his mind at ease by telling him that Lanie would not kill him. " Relax Rick she wont try and kill you but she will threaten you and tell you if you hurt me that she will kill you and hide the body where no one and I do mean no one will be able to find it. But other than that you're fine."

"Thank you Kate" Rick told her as he continued to look into the magnificent deep pools of green that she called eyes.

"Wow just when I was starting to think that she can't get any more amazing she didn't have to put mind at ease like that. Come to think of it no one as ever been able to put my mind at ease like that." Rick thought as he continued to search Kate's eyes.

Rick and Kate continued to look into each others eyes until Ryan and Esposito both cleared their throats. "Sorry to break up the moment but we have a class to get to" Ryan told them

"Right sorry guys lets go" Kate said

"Looks like we made just in time" Rick said as they got to their class room just in time to see their teacher tell the class to go in to the classroom. Rick, Kate ,Ryan and Esposito quickly made their way to the back of the line and made their way into the class with the rest of the class with the teacher none the wiser to the fact that they were late.

"Okay class find a seat and sit down" The teacher told them.

Rick walked over to a desk that was at the front of the room he then took the seat that was closet to the wall. Kate then took the seat next to him and Ryan took the seat next to her and Esposito then took the seat next to him at the end of the table.

"She sat next to him by choice man she really must like him" Ryan whispered to Esposito

"Yeah"

"Okay class my name is Mr Parker. Today's work will be fairly easy. There is a book coming around and it has all of the basic laws and practices of the Law in it. I want yous to read chapter one and that will be all for this lesson. Oh and one more thing do it quietly"

35 minutes later Rick was broad out of his mind he had read chapter one all the way threw three times already. He has picked up the skill of being a speed reader after spending most of his childhood at the library while his mother was at auditions for plays,movies or TV shows.

"Are you done yet Kate?"

"I am now, how long have you been finished?"

"Long a enough to have read the chapter three times over"

"How did you do that?"

"Speed reader it's a skill I picked at the library when I was a kid"

"Wow, how much time did you spend at the library?"

"Five to six day a week from the time I was five years old and I have been writing since I was about ten"

"That's impressive"

"Thanks" Rick told her as he looked into her eyes.

"Okay class time to pack up" Mr Parker said as the bell rang two minutes later but Rick and Kate continued to look into each others eyes.

"Do you think we should break that up?" Ryan asked Esposito

"Yeah, hey Rick , Kate the bell has rang"

"Yeah right sorry guys" Rick said when he was able to draw his eyes away from Kate's.

"Yeah sorry boy lets go to lunch" Kate added as she got up

"That's okay, but come on I told Lanie that we would met her outside of her class" Esposito told them as they walked out of the door with Kate, Rick and Ryan behind him.

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading<p>

And I just want to say thank to everyone who as left reviews, alerts and favorites it really means alot to me.

Danah


	10. Chapter 10

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N I'd love for you to tell me if it is any good and if I should continue.

and please enjoy and feel free to follow me on Twitter DVNYPD.

* * *

><p><em>"That's okay, but come on I told Lanie that we would met her outside of her class" Esposito told them as they walked out of the door with Kate, Rick and Ryan behind him<em>.

Chapter 10

"Hey guys what took yous so long?" Lanie asked as they walked up where she was standing outside of her classroom.

"These two just took their time" Ryan told her as he pointed at Rick and Kate.

"What did they do?" Lanie whispered to Esposito

"I'll tell you in a minute but first we have to get rid of the others"

"And how are you planing on getting rid of them without arousing suspicion?"

"By doing this" Esposito told her as he leaned in and pushed Lanie up against the wall and kissed her. After a couple of seconds Lanie give in to the kiss and kissed him back.

"We'll met you two at the same table as recess when yous are ready to join us" Ryan told Lanie and Esposito. Esposito gave Ryan a thumbs up, he then put his hand back on Lanie's hips.

"Have fun Lanie and remember to keep it PG okay guys" Kate told them as she, Rick and Ryan started to walk away. As soon as she, Rick and Ryan got around the corner Kate burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing Kate ?" Rick asked

"I don't know I just have the uncontrollable urge to laugh"

"Okay Kate are you alright now?" Rick asked 2 minutes later when Kate had finally stopped laughing.

"Yes"

"Okay can we go now before someone else gets our table?" Ryan asked

"Yep lets go" both Kate and Rick said as they all started to walk towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>"Well that was easy. I've never seen them move so fast before" Lanie said to Esposito when they had pulled away from their kiss.<p>

"Yeah I had a feeling that would work. I mean I knew that they would hang around for a minute or two then take off but it got rid of them a hole lot quicker then I thought it would"

"Okay enough talk about how fast they ran when we kissed for more that 2 minutes. Now tell me what happened with Rick and Kate in class"

"Well they had this eye moment thing where one minute they are talking and the next they are looking into each others eyes and it's like the rest of the world just doesn't exist to them anymore. The first time it happened was just after you told Rick that you'd have to have a little talk with him about going out with Kate. He got all worried that you may kill him and he asked Kate if you'd kill him and at first she played with him and said maybe you would, then his voice got all serious and they made eye contact for a few minutes then she told him that you wouldn't and they then continued their eye contact thing until me and Ryan got their attention. Now to know what happened"

"And the same thing happened it your law class?"

"Yeah but it seemed more full on for same reason. Maybe because they didn't even hear the teacher or the bell ring they were that lost in each other."

"Wow Kate must really like him cause I have never seen go like that before and he seems to make her happy. Happier than she ever was with Josh and she's only known Rick less than a day and their not even going out with him yet. I have a really good feeling about this Javi"

"Yeah me to Chica" he told her as he placed a ghost of a kiss on Lanie's lips.

"What was that for?" Lanie asked as Esposito pulled away.

"I like to kissing you I don't need a reason to kiss my beautiful girlfriend do I ?"

Lanie felt her checks heat up and her check started to go red with blush at Esposito's comment. "No you don't" she told him as she lent in and kiss him on the lips quickly.

* * *

><p>"Guys earth to Rick and Kate" said trying to get their attention but he failed epically.<p>

"Man they are really in over their heads with each other it's cute" Ryan thought to himself.

Ever since they had sat down Rick and Kate had been doing their eye thing and Ryan thought it was cut but he was starting to get bored so he decided to text Esposito and tell him to hurry up and get his ass over here.

* * *

><p>"Beep Beep" "Who is it babe?" Lanie asked as Esposito pulled his phone out and read the text.<p>

"It Ryan , he says that Rick and Kate are doing their eye thing again and he can't get their attention and he's bored.

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading<p>

And I just want to say thank to everyone who as left reviews, alerts and favorites it really means alot to me.

Danah


	11. Chapter 11

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N I'd love for you to tell me if it is any good and if I should continue.

and please enjoy and feel free to follow me on Twitter DVNYPD.

* * *

><p><em>"Beep Beep" "Who is it babe?" Lanie asked as Esposito pulled his phone out and read the text.<em>

_"It Ryan , he says that Rick and Kate are doing their eye thing again and he can't get their attention and he's bored._

Chapter 11

"Okay then lets go and save Ryan and this way I can see this eye thing for myself" Lanie said as she grabbed Esposito's hand and pulled him down the hall.

"Yo Ry , how long have they been like this?" Esposito asked as he walked up behind him "Oh and Lanie this is Rick and Kate's eye thing that I was telling you about" he said as waved his hand in front of Rick and Kate.

"Aww that's so cute" Lanie said

"Since we sat down, one minute we're all talking and the next their doing this" Ryan told them as he waved his hand at Rick and Kate.

"Hey girl, Kate , earth to Kate"

"What?, What?, Lanie when did you get here?" Kate asked

"About 3 minutes ago, and Rick were to busy lookin into each others eyes to notice me, Ryan and and Esposito"  
>"We knew Ry was there. How long were we like that?" Rick asked<p>

"About ten minutes before Lanie and Espo got here so 13 minutes all up" told them.

"So what are you guys doing this afternoon?" Rick asked 15 minutes later when they had all finished eating.  
>"Just go home and do homework" Esposito told him<br>"Yeah me too" Ryan added  
>"Yeah I have a bit to do myself. The teachers really hit me hard with homework today" Lanie commented<p>

"What about you Kate?" he asked  
>"I um... Promised my mom that we'd have a Temptation Lane Marathon when she got home from work tonight, so that's what I'm doing " Kate said as she felt the blush rise in her cheeks.<p>

"Why are you blushing Kate , have nothing to be embarrassed about. I think that it's great that you and your mom have such a great relationship and the fact that you make time for each other. Now I'm not saying that I don't have a good relationship with my mom because I do but we don't do things like that. Any ways I just think it great and it makes you a really good person for not blowing your mom off for your friends" Rick told her and Kate felt her cheeks heat up again at Rick's words.

"Thank you Rick that's sweet" "Just when I'm starting to think that he can't get any sweeter he says something like that. Man I'm having a fluff overload and I've only known him less than a day. What's going to happen to me when I go out on a date with him and known him a week. Man I'll end up having a fluff over dose but hey who says that's a bad thing not that I'd ever tell anyone that " Kate thought.

"Always" Rick told her as deeply into her eyes and a big dopey grins broke out on both of their faces as soon as their eyes met.

"Oh god their doing the eye thing again" both Ryan and Esposito groaned.  
>"Shut up you guys. I think it's sweet that they are so into each other" Lanie told the boys.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading<p>

And I just want to say thank to everyone who as left reviews, alerts and favorites it really means alot to me.

Danah


	12. Chapter 12

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N I'd love for you to tell me if it is any good and if I should continue.

and please enjoy and feel free to follow me on Twitter DVNYPD.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh god their doing the eye thing again" both Ryan and Esposito groaned.<em>  
><em>"Shut up you guys. I think it's sweet that they are so into each other" Lanie told the boys.<em>

Chapter 12

"Hey guys why do people call you guys by your last names?" Rick asked  
>"About year after we met some kid we knew dared us to go by our last names for a month and it stuck" Ryan explained<br>"How do yous think sick so easy?" Rick asked

"I don't know, I guess our last names just kind of suited us" Esposito said  
>"And we kind of liked it and I guess it made us feel like Spies or Cops and back then that was really cool to us right Espo?"<br>"Right"

"What do you guys have now?" Lanie asked 15 minutes later when the bell rang letting everyone know that lunch was over and it was time to go to class.  
>"Don't we have the same class as before?" Rick asked when him and Kate where finally brought out of their eye conversion by Lanie's voice and the bell.<br>"Rick's right" Esposito commented after he pulled out his time table and double checked.

"Great another 50 minutes of reading for 20 minutes and then being bored for the rest of the class" Rick said as they started to make their way towards Lanie's classroom to drop her off and they then would continue to their own class.

"It only took you 20 minutes to read that whole chapter? It took me like 35 to read that whole thing " Ryan said.  
>"Speed reader and I actually read it twice in 20 minutes"<br>" You have to teach me how to do that"  
>"Yeah me too" Esposito added<br>"And I wouldn't mind a few lesson" Lanie told them.  
>"Okay why not I'll give you all a few tip at lunch sometime this week or next" Rick told them.<p>

"You wouldn't mind giving me a few tips sometime alone right Ricky" Kate all but purred into his ear. Rick felt his heart speed up and he felt ear and neck heat up at the feel of Kate's hot breath on his ear and neck. He felt his heart speed up even more when his brain processed what she just said. "Did she just say that she wanted to spend more time with me alone" Rick asked himself

"Did I just say that I wanted to spend more time alone with him, yes I did and I do not regret saying it ether. I have on idea what is happening to me. I just really like him and I'm just going with that feeling" Kate thought.

Rick just nodded his head in response to Kate's question.  
>"Wow he is so easy I just rendered him speechless with 13 words" Kate thought<p>

"What do you think is going on with those two now?" Ryan asked Lanie and Esposito  
>"I don't know man but I bet you in Monday when they get to school after their date on Sunday they'll be a couple" Esposito told him<br>"Your on, I think it's going to take Rick more than one date to get with Kate. I bet you that it will take a least one more date"  
>"You are on bro" he told him as shook Ryan's hand.<p>

"Aren't you two worried that they might hear you two talking about them?" Lanie asked  
>"Nar their so wrapped up in each other to ever process what were saying" Esposito told her<br>"Okay if you say so but don't come crying to me if she finds out and yells at the both of you"

"Yes Lanie" both Ryan and Esposito said in a sing song tone of voice.  
>Ryan, Esposito and Lanie continued to walk and talk to each other until they got to Lanie's class. The hole way Rick and Kate stayed in their own little world talking to each other in a quite tones and making eyes at each other. They where so warped up in each other that when they got to Lanie's classroom they didn't even hear Lanie say "I'll see you in history Kate, Kate earth to Kate and Rick"<p>

"Yo Bro" both Ryan and Esposito yelled  
>"What?"<br>"Sorry, what did you say Lanie?"  
>"I'm sorry I guess me and Rick kind of went off into our own little world right Rick?" Kate asked<br>"Yeah, sorry about that I think"  
>"It's okay Katie but you and me have to have a little talk about" Lanie told her<br>"Yes Lanie we can have a full girl talk on Saturday" Kate told her.  
>"Okay girl I'm not happy about waiting till Saturday to get all the details buy I'll wait cause I owe you"<p>

"Come on guys we really should get to class" Ryan said  
>"Okay see you later Lanie" Kate said<br>"Ry's right we better get going, see you in History Chica" Esposito told her as he kissed her on the cheek. He then turned on his heel and started to walk down the hall with Rick, Kate and Ryan.

"Okay class I would like you to continue on from where you left off and continue till you get to the end of chapter two" Mr Parker told the class when then had got there and sat down.

"So what happened between you and Mr try and throw a doge ball at my head. If you don't mind me asking that is?" Rick asked 35 minutes later when he and Kate had both finished reading the chapter or it Rick's case twice.

* * *

><p>Thanks For Reading<p>

And I just want to say thank to everyone who as left reviews, alerts and favorites it really means alot to me.

Danah


	13. Chapter 13

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N I'd love for you to tell me if it is any good and if I should continue.

and please enjoy and feel free to follow me on Twitter DVNYPD.

* * *

><p><em>"So what happened between you and Mr try and throw a doge ball at my head. If you don't mind me asking that is?" Rick asked 35 minutes later when he and Kate had both finished reading the chapter or it Rick's case twice.<em>

Chapter 13

"I don't and it started when we had been going out for about a month and a half..." Kate paused and licked her lips before continuing. "And he wanted to take things to the next level and I said no and he said that he was okay with it and then about a week later I happened to be walking pass the bleachers at lunch and I found him there making out with some blonde bimbo with big you know whats.

So I walked up to him right there and then and dumped his ass.

And you know what Rick it was the best thing that I have ever done. I mean I had been looking for a reason to dump his ass for two weeks. And I really think that I never really liked him not the way I should to go out with him. I think he only liked me because of the way I made him look, you know?"

"Yeah I know, but it makes me want to go and punch him in the face. What guy type of guy in his right mind would cheat on a girl like you and don't just mean the way you look you also have this amazing personalty"

As Rick said these words Kate felt her neck and cheeks start to heat up. "And I just want you to know that I would never cheat no matter what happens"

"I know Rick. I mean I have only known you less than a day but I can tell that you are a really good guy and you are not the type to cheat"

* * *

><p>"Look bro their at it again" Ryan said as he poked Esposito in the side to get his attention.<p>

"Bro it all the time that we have known her I have never seen her get like this over a guy"

"Yeah it's weird seeing her like this with a guy it's just so unlike Kate"

"I hear you bro, but I'm telling you they are going to be hooked up by Monday"

"You maybe right but,I'm still sicking to her waiting a day or two or maybe even another date"

"Which is why you're the one who is doing to be handing over your money come Monday morning"

"Whatever you said man. And how much are we betting for?"

"20 bucks okay with you ?"

"Okay deal" Ryan said as he shook Esposito's hand.

* * *

><p>"Please can I go and hit Josh in the face?" Rick asked<p>

"No Rick I got over that a long time ago and like I said I really didn't like him that much any way okay?"

"Okay but any guy that is crazy enough to cheat on a girl like you should be hit in the face"

"That's sweet Rick, but promise me that you wont go and hit him please"

"Okay I promise as long as you promise to tell me if he gives you any troble you tell me"

"Okay"

"Okay then I promise I wont go and hit him in the face"

"Thank you"

"Okay you told me something that I wanted to know is there anything you want to know about me?" Rick asked

"Where to start there is so much I want to know um …" Kate trailed off as she looked into Rick's deep blue eyes for a minute before continuing "How bout you tell me um .. you know what I can't decide, so how about you tell me something about yourself that you have never told anyone before"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think.<p>

And I just want to say thank to everyone who as left reviews, alerts and favorites it really means alot to me.

Danah


	14. Chapter 14

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys but school and work have been kicking ass.

I'd love for you to tell me if it is any good and if I should continue.

and please enjoy and feel free to follow me on Twitter DVNYPD.

* * *

><p><em>"Please can I go and hit Josh in the face?" Rick asked<em>

_"No Rick I got over that a long time ago and like I said I really didn't like him that much any way okay?"_

_"Okay but any guy that is crazy enough to cheat on a girl like you should be hit in the face"_

_"That's sweet Rick, but promise me that you wont go and hit him please"_

_"Okay I promise as long as you promise to tell me if he gives you any trouble you tell me"_

_"Okay"_

_"Okay then I promise I wont go and hit him in the face"_

_"Thank you"_

_"Okay you told me something that I wanted to know is there anything you want to know about me?" Rick asked_

_"Where to start there is so much I want to know um …" Kate trailed off as she looked into Rick's deep blue eyes for a minute before continuing "How bout you tell me um .. you know what I can't decide, so how about you tell me something about yourself that you have never told anyone before"_

Chapter 14

"Okay my middle name is Alexander" Rick told her

"So you've never told anyone your middle name?" Kate asked

"Nope, only you and my Mom know what my full name is"

"Well I'm honoured Rick"

"Why are you honoured Kate?" Esposito asked

"That's for me and Rick to know and for you to never find out"

"She's keeping his secrets bro, I've never seen that happen before" Esposito whispered into Ryan's ear.

"Do you think that's a good or a bad thing?" Ryan asked him

"I think that it's a good thing, I think that it's time Kate got a guy who she really likes and likes her and one that she can trust and one that will trust her. And the fact the he's a good guy doesn't hurt ether. Do you know why he got kicked out of his old school?"

"No why did he get kicked out?"

"He got kicked out because some guy was saying crap about his Mom and Rick told him to stop and the wouldn't so Rick hit him."

"So your telling me he got kicked out of school because he defended his Mom?"

"Well that's what he told me anyway and I believe him"

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Rick asked them

"Nothing" Both Ryan and Esposito answer

"Whatever you say boys" Kate says

"When did you get in on the question Kate?" Ryan asked

"I'm the one who told Rick to ask you two what yous were whispering about?"

"Oh sorry Kate"

"What are you sorry for Ry?"

"For being a smart ass"

"You were being a smart ass Kevin now that's not very nice now is it?"

"No, but I said that I was sorry. Do you forgive me?" he asked as he gave her his best puppy dog eyes

"Now you know that puppy dog eyes don't work on me Ry but yes you are forgiven"

"Just now she said that puppy dog eyes don't work on her, but before I saw Rick gave her his best puppy dog eyes and she caved for him it two seconds flat. Now why doesn't she ever cave for us like that?" Esposito asked Ryan in a quite tone of voice.

"I'm not really sure man you should ask Lanie she would know why. I mean she knows Kate better than us in that way"  
>"Yeah I think I will"<p>

"Okay class pass your books up to the end of your table and leave them in a stack there. You may then leave" Mr Parker told the class when the bell rang.

Kate,Rick and Ryan passed their books down to Esposito and he stacked them at the end of the table. They then all got up and walked outside of the classroom and in the hall.

"Crap it's raining" Kate growled when they got to the doorway that lead outside.

"And what's so bad about it raining ?" Rick asked her.

"It's bad because we have to walk out there to get to our next class and there is no cover and I forgot to bring a jacket so I'm going to get soaked"

"Oh" Rick said as he reached for the zip on his jacket.

"Come on then lets get this over with" Kate said as she went to take a step out into the rain.

"Kate wait here put this on"Rick told her as he held up his jacket.  
>"Rick I can't take your jacket"<p>

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll get soaked"

"I don't care ,I'll live now will you please put it on"

"Hey you two will meet yous at there, Lanie will have my ass if I'm late for meeting her again and Ry's just going to follow right bro?" Esposito said

"Right"

"Okay we'll be there as soon as I can get Kate to put the jacket on" Rick told them . Ryan and Espo both nodded and then pulled their hods from their jackets up on to their heads . They then run out into the rain and then into the next building.

"Kate would you please put this I can't bear the thought of you getting sick"

"Oh my god he is so sweet first he offers me his jacket then he tells me he can't bear the thought of me getting sick. I could just kiss him I don't if I'll be able to wait until our date to tell him how much I like him or if I can wait that long to kiss him. I think that the next best thing to do for him is to thank him for be so chivalrous" Kate thought to herself.

"Okay Rick thank you" Kate said as she took the jacket out off Rick's hand-in-hand. He then helped her put the jacket on. Once Kate had the jacket on Rick helped her roll up the sleeves . Kate then leaned up on her toes and placed a kiss on Rick's cheek.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think.<p>

And I just want to say thank to everyone who as left reviews, alerts and favorites it really means alot to me.

Danah


	15. Chapter 15

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys but school and work have been kicking ass.

I'd love for you to tell me if it is any good and if I should continue.

and please enjoy and feel free to follow me on Twitter DVNYPD.

* * *

><p><em>"Kate would you please put this I can't bear the thought of you getting sick"<em>

_"Oh my god he is so sweet first he offers me his jacket then he tells me he can't bear the thought of me getting sick. I could just kiss him I don't if I'll be able to wait until our date to tell him how much I like him or if I can wait that long to kiss him. I think that the next best thing to do for him is to thank him for be so chivalrous" Kate thought to herself._

_"Okay Rick thank you" Kate said as she took the jacket out off Rick's hand-in-hand. He then helped her put the jacket on. Once Kate had the jacket on Rick helped her roll up the sleeves . Kate then leaned up on her toes and placed a kiss on Rick's cheek._

Chapter 15

Both Rick and Kate felt a spark of electricity course throughout their hole bodies when Kate's lips touched Rick's cheek. For Rick it started at his cheek and went from the top of is head down to the tips of his toes. And for Kate it started at her lips and spread throughout the rest of her body like a wildfire.

"Come on Rick we have to get to class" Kate said to a gob smacked Rick.

"I can't believe she just kissed me and I can't believe that it felt like that. I have never felt like that before in my hole life" Rick thought

"Okay lets go" Rick said as he moved behind Kate and pulled the hood of the jacket onto her head. "Man she looks so cute in my jacket" Rick thought as a small smile spread across his face.

The jacket came to about mid thigh and the sleeves come to about 5cm to 6cm past her hands so she had rolled them up so they were just covering her hands.

"Now we can go" Rick told her. Rick and Kate than run out into the pouring rain and into the building across from the one that they were just in.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chica" Esposito said as he and Ryan met her outside of her last class which was down stairs from their next one.<p>

"Hey babe" She replied as she got up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a quick greeting. She then turned her head to Ryan and said "Hi Ry"

"Hey Lanie"

"Babe why is your face wet?"

"Because it's pouring out there"

"Oh in the class that I was just in you can't hear a thing. And that also explains why your hair is dripping Ryan"

Ryan just smiled a boyish smile and ran his hand threw his wet hair and his bright blue eyes sparkled. That glint in his eyes and his wet hair made him look like a like a cheeky little boy that had just had the time of his life playing in the rain.

"Where are Rick and Kate?"

"The last time we saw them Rick was trying to get Kate to take his jacket cause it's pouring out there and Kate forgot her jacket. But she didn't want to take it because um …. why didn't she want to take it Ry?"

"She didn't want to take it because she didn't want him to get soaked"

"Aww that is so sweet of him ten bucks says she takes his jacket Lanie told them.

"I'm not betting with you Chica" Esposito told her

"Why not ?"

"Because before we left Rick said that he'd met us there just as soon as he gets Kate to take his jacket"

"That doesn't really answer my question but okay"

"Hey guys look I guess that Kate gave in because here they come" Ryan told Lanie and Esposito.

"Hey guys" Rick said as he ran a hand threw his wet hair.

"Rick you look like you took a swim in your clothes. How did you get that wet?" Lanie asked

"First I'm not that wet I just look like I am and second I gave my waterproof jacket to Kate. Not that I'm complaining it really just my hair"

"Thank you again Rick" Kate told him as she gave him a small smile. She then looked up in to his deep blue puppy dog eyes and he looked back into the green depth of her eyes and with in a matter of seconds they got lost in a world of each other. This moment between them did not go unnoticed by Lanie or even the boys who usually didn't notice things like that.

"I"m so going to win the bet bro" Esposito told Ryan

"What bet Javi ?" Lanie asked

"Me and Ry have this bet going about went those two are going to get together. I recon that they will be together after their right after their date and Ry thinks that it will take longer"

"Can I get in?"

"Yeah, when do you think that they'll get together ?" Ryan asked

"I say before Sunday or on but before the end of their date ends" Lanie told the boys she then handed Ryan a 10 dollar bill.

"Okay your on" both Ryan and Esposito said as small smirks appeared on both of their faces.

"Come on guys we really need to get going" Kate said when she had pulled her eyes away from Rick's.

"Kate's right boys lets go" Lanie said as she held her hand out for Esposito to take, when he did they started to walk towards the stairs. Rick, Ryan and Kate quickly followed them up the stairs and down to their next classroom. Where the rest of their class was waiting for their teacher.

As they got to the back of the line a man with salt and pepper colored hair walked out of the classroom. "Alright class my name is Mr Dean and I am your History teacher. Can you all please forward into the room and take a seat."

When they got into the classroom Rick again walked up to the desk in the front left of the room, he then sat in the seat closest to the wall. Kate took the seat next to Rick and Lanie took the one next to her. Esposito been the good boyfriend that he was took the seat next to Lanie which left Ryan having to take the seat at the end of the table.

"Please tell me this guy isn't going to give us a hole lesson to read one chapter like the last one. Because it's so boring" Rick all but whined to Kate.

"Rick not everyone is a speed reader. And I have no idea if he will I have never had him before."

"But Kate you can't tell me that you find doing that for a hole lesson fun? And there is no way that you could because it so boring" Rick complained.

"No I don't find in fun"

"Oh and Rick" Kate started as she moved her lips to his ear before continuing. "Stop being such a baby".

At the feel of Kate's warm breath on his ear and neck Rick took a sharp intake of breath to calm himself down. At the sound of Rick's intake of breath a small smile made an appearance on Kate's face.

She then turned her attention to Mr Dean who was standing at the front of the room and was waiting for the class to calm down so he could speak.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think.<p>

And I just want to say thank to everyone who as left reviews, alerts and favorites it really means alot to me.

A/N: I was wondering if anyone would be interested in making a poster for this for me it would mean a lot . If you are PM me and if not that okay.

Please And Thank Yous

Danah


	16. Chapter 16

Always The High School Way

Disclaimer:Not Mine

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys but school and work have been kicking ass.

Sorry for this being so short.

I'd love for you to tell me if it is any good and if I should continue.

and please enjoy and feel free to follow me on Twitter DVNYPD.

* * *

><p><em>"Please tell me this guy isn't going to give us a hole lesson to read one chapter like the last one. Because it's so boring" Rick all but whined to Kate.<em>

_"Rick not everyone is a speed reader. And I have no idea if he will I have never had him before."_

_"But Kate you can't tell me that you find doing that for a hole lesson fun? And there is no way that you could because it so boring" Rick complained._

_"No I don't find in fun"_

_"Oh and Rick" Kate started as she moved her lips to his ear before continuing. "Stop being such a baby"._

_At the feel of Kate's warm breath on his ear and neck Rick took a sharp intake of breath to calm himself down. At the sound of Rick's intake of breath a small smile made an appearance on Kate's face._

_She then turned her attention to Mr Dean who was standing at the front of the room and was waiting for the class to calm down so he could speak_

Chapter 16

About 6 to 7 minutes later.

"Okay Class this afternoon I want yous to read chapter 12 of the book that is coming around and then I want yous to do the copy and complete that is at the end of the chapter and do it quietly" Mr Dean told the class once they had calmed down.

"No,no please not another copy and complete. I don't know if I can take doing some so boring again" Rick moaned

"Quit your whining Rick or will jinx it and then we will all have to do lots of work and if that for some reason happens I will make you feel pain, a lot of pain got that Ricky?" Kate asked

"Got it. I'll be good and shut up"

"Good Boy"

"Did you just say I was a good boy as if I was a dog?"

"Yes I did, do you have a problem with that Ricky?" Kate asked but she whispered the last part into his ear.

"No" Rick stammered

"Good then shut up"

* * *

><p>"Did I really see what I thought I saw. Did Kate Beckett just do that?" Lanie asked the boys.<p>

"Yes it did and now you see what they have been doing all day" Ryan told her

"Lanie have you ever seen her like this before?" Esposito asked her.

"No"

"Nether have we, she must really like him" Ryan told her.

"Yeah she does I can tell. he better not hurt her or I'll go after him"

"Us too Chica, right Ry?"

"Right"

"What are you whining about over there Rick?" Lanie asked him.

"Nothing"

"He was whining about the being so easy and it being to boring for him. So I told him to shut up so he doesn't jinx it for the rest of us. I also told that if by some reason we do have to do more work that I'll make him feel pain, so now he is being very quite and whining about how little work we have to do right Ricky?"

"Right"

"What is wrong with you bro why don't you like having a easy day?" Ryan asked him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please feel free to tell me what you think.<p>

And I just want to say thank to everyone who as left reviews, alerts and favorites it really means alot to me.

A/N: To anyone that has any ideas of what the boys and Rick should do on their games day or what Lanie and Kate should do when they go shopping please either leave a review or PM me.

Please and Thank Yous

Danah


End file.
